The HalfBlood Death Story's Dinner with Hades
Chap 1:I Have Grapes? Its my 13th birthday,im a troubled boy with ADHD,named Sunny.I hate my life sometimes my whole life has been full of being chased by weird things like there was the man on the play ground who looked like half a bear he tried to kill me,no one else saw it! Im celebrating my brithday in a nut house were I do not belong.There has to be something more. Some basics of my life are ,my best friend is a strange guy named york,The nut house im in is called Iris' School Of Art. At Iris school of art a lady who always were all rainbow ,and has diffrent colored hair at least each month .Teachs us about Drawling and Greek Myths. Iris is one of my friends eventhough shes like 30 something. Its almost Like Iris has known me since I was little,Almost like she did care about me ,But I know it is a joke she gets paid to watch after me and the others. "Hey" York walked up to me "Hi York" I said "are you -" York got triped by this muscler ,strong,ugly guy named Nick "Dude! watch were your going Yorkie!" Nick said then he began kicking york York was about to fight back when i did something I never thought I would do ,I didnt even know how I did it .I made a Grape vine start to choke Nick. Iris ran up "NICK! I told you not to play with vines!" Iris lqughed and gave me a playful high five Iris was stricked for everyone but York and I got off ,until it came to Greek Myths . Chap2: What the Saytr? The next day Iris gave us a Quiz on Greek Myths.The ? were (the ones with the X's in the box i missed) 1.Whats A Saytr? (X) A:A pig and a man mixed (for some reasion York felt hurt about that one) 2.Whos Kronos (Correct) A:Titian Lord 3.Who is the Greek God of the Ocean (X) A:Neptune Iris was so mad with my grade she told me no Grapes with my lunch today.I LOVE grapes. Chap 3:Camp That night i woke up to a screaming noise a Cylops was runing to my dorm with a Sledge hammer. York ran out half goat half man "WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed. "Satyr" He glared at me. "ohh I thought you were half pig or rat" I said "no time for that!" He yelled/ "Let go!" York screamed as the Cylops ran. Iris ran out and teleported us some were. "whats going on!" I demanded we were infront of a boot camp "Im god of the rainbow" Iris said "Like Greek myths?" I asked dumbly "DUUH!" york replied "Your the son of Dionysus" Iris said calmly Chap 4 I meet dad I walked into the camp worried when i saw this man who looked like someone who loved to party and lazy with abeard and shaggy hair about 30 or 40 . "theres my son" he ran up and hugged me "Your my dad?" I said clueless "Yes Sunny" he said "Im stunned" I replied "Let york explane it" He said Chap 5" York explains "See Sunny greek gods found mortal mates,thoses Mortal Mates ,make Demigods half god half Mortal.and im half man half goat" York said explaining every thing. Chap 6:3 days later So its been three days or non stop training and growing vines .My father told me when I get ready he will give me a gift.Today is that day. "Son" Dad said "Yes father?" I replied "Go see the orcale" he pointed up stars to a dark room. I walked in there were monster heads then a green mist appered out of this weird hippie mummies body/. "Naaaammmme" it asked "Sunny Winston!" I said trying not to be scared "One shall eat with a Rich man ,one shall make a choice to respect or Dis one shall be either killed or givin a gift" I told my dad everything. Chap 7:I get teleported to Hell "I shall put you on i quest son take this it will help you" he handed me a sword the was made from a hudge thorn but it felt like sharp metal. "Ill make it easy for you Iris will give you a rainbow tele-port to the underworld " he said "wait huh?" sudently I appered at a Dininng table were a man with brown hair and a bony face looked at me. "I am the lord Hades ,you have been invited to eat with me ,feel lucky" "I kinda do?" I said "DISRESPECT ME?" Hades snarled "Sorry sir!" I said "Hm!" Hades sighed sudently me and Hades bonded we started talking how we would change the world if we were in trouble by the time it was to leave me and him were buddy .Then I relized something Hades had put posion in my food. "You made the wrong choice to come here and disrecpt me Demigod" He trew me down.I was dead. Category:The HalfBlood Death Story's Dinner with Hades Category:Chapter Page